


Tantalizing

by MDCBD



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDCBD/pseuds/MDCBD
Summary: And he'd think, maybe this is wrong. Maybe. But then they'd be'I love you's and'Please don't leave me, Tony's and… he'd just forget, until the sun would rise again, and they'd pretend they were fine. And they'd pretend they didn't love each other.





	Tantalizing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narryfavoritejiall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryfavoritejiall/gifts).



He was tantalizing. His lips a bit red, plump and soft looking, shining with saliva. A small jawline, between boyish and manly, distinctively attractive, perfect for him to hold in his palm. A cute nose, little freckles dotting his face here and there, brown doe eyes, always looking up to him. His pupils were dilated, his eyes half closed, hidden behind his lids. His hair was a bit messy were he'd rummaged his fingers in-between two frenzy and hot open-mouthed kisses.

He thought that maybe he shouldn't do this, as he unbuttoned his deep blue flannel with his eyes closed, listening to the small _'pop'_ s of the buttons. He thought that maybe he should stop when, with both of their foreheads touching, nose rubbing with small grins and little breathless laughs, he would push his boxers and pants down. He thought that maybe it was wrong, when he would wrap the kid's legs around him and walk in the dark moonlight-lit room until they reached the bed and would fall in a mess of limbs.

Then he'd kiss him again, he would lick the boy's small and beautiful lips, revel in the small gasps he'd hear, he would put one leg up his shoulders and, when the other's back would arch with pain and pleasure both alike, he'd lick and kiss and whisper the tears away. All too loving for anyone to understand, all too reverant for anyone to comprehend this thing between them.

And they'd make love like never, they'd make love like all those times. He'd make love to him on the bed. And he'd let the other make love to him afterwards, just like he taught him to, because he sometimes needed to be held and reassured, too, and the boy understood that.

And he'd think, maybe this is wrong. Maybe. But then they'd be _'I love you'_ s and _'Please don't leave me, Tony'_ s and… he'd just forget, until the sun would rise again, and they'd pretend they were fine. And they'd pretend they didn't love each other.

And he'd pretend that Peter's laugh and smile weren't like fresh oxygen to him. And Peter would pretend that his aunt's arms was where he felt the safest, when really, both of them only felt truly complete and whole and real and _good_ , when they'd be together, free, and in each other's arms.

It was tantalizing. Mesmerizing. Forbidden.

They loved it.

They loved each other.

No one could understand it but them.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Starker and read it like a sponge absorbs water.
> 
> Narryfavofitejiall is one of the best Starker writer I know and I keep reading their work and I thought I could gift them with one of mine. :)


End file.
